


Meddling Friends (and idiots in love)

by PhoenixAD



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Meddling Friends, fun? yes, realistic? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: So... honestly, I was drinking when I wrote this. It's something I've joked about writing before, but I probably never would have sober, lol. The title is a very literal description because I am too tired to think of anything witty or anything. I wasn't even sure I was going to post it, but I edited it while sober today and just thought, why not? Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 32
Kudos: 121





	Meddling Friends (and idiots in love)

**Author's Note:**

> So... honestly, I was drinking when I wrote this. It's something I've joked about writing before, but I probably never would have sober, lol. The title is a very literal description because I am too tired to think of anything witty or anything. I wasn't even sure I was going to post it, but I edited it while sober today and just thought, why not? Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, seriously though, what’s the deal with Sylvie and the Captain?” 

Emily groaned at Chloe’s question while Stella sighed and Gianna shook her head; the four women were sitting around a table on Molly’s patio. 

“Those two are so ridiculous.” Emily exclaimed. “They’re perfect for each other!” 

“I just keep waiting for one of them to realize that the other isn’t over it either, but it hasn’t happened.” Stella stated. “I thought for sure when Grainger was filling in on 51, she’d realize how jealous Casey was, but she just brushed it off. And then broke up with Greg.” 

“Eh, to be fair, he didn’t have the right to be.” Gianna remarked. “He had definitely hooked up with that redhead. When we came across them talking at the house, he looked guilty as hell. Trying to hide a shirt behind his back.” 

“She told him they could never happen, though.” Stella shook her head. “And he’s been totally miserable. He mopes around the apartment.” 

“Yeah, she clearly hasn’t been happy either.” Emily sighed. “I know she had some fun with that Lieutenant, but she’s not ready to move on.” 

“Why is it obvious to everybody else except them?” Chloe asked. 

“We can see it without baggage obstructing everything.” Stella replied. “They just need to deal with the baggage.” 

The patio door opened, and Matt stepped out; he was clearly looking for someone, and the women all exchanged knowing looks. 

“Hey Captain.” Emily waved. “Looking for someone?” 

“Hey Foster. Been a while.” Matt approached their table. “How’s school going?” 

“Oh, you know, medical school in the middle of a pandemic.” Emily grinned. “Never a dull moment.” 

“Well, I’m sure you must be thriving in that, then.” Matt laughed. 

“You know it.” Emily replied, then glanced around the patio. “Have you seen Brett? I haven’t seen her yet.” 

“Uh, no. I haven’t noticed her. Maybe she’s not here yet.” 

Stella tried to hide her laugh as a cough; if Sylvie was there, she knew Matt would know. He wasn’t subtle with his staring whenever they were in the same room. 

“Hm. I wonder why she’s late. To Stella and Severide’s engagement celebration, no less.” Gianna remarked. 

Emily shared a look with Sylvie’s newest partner and grinned. “I don’t know. Maybe she’s coming with someone.” 

“Maybe.” Gianna picked up her beer to mask her grin. 

“No clue.” Matt’s forced nonchalant tone would’ve been more convincing, had his grip on his beer bottle not noticeably tightened as his smile slipped. “Well, I’ll see you later.”

They watched Matt hurry away, towards the bar. 

“You two are going to be trouble together.” Chloe laughed. 

* * *

“I want to meddle.” Emily stated as she watched Matt and Sylvie watching each other from across the patio. 

The moment Sylvie looked towards him, he looked away, then looked back as soon as she looked away; it was, in Emily’s opinion, borderlining pathetic. 

“Yeah, shy of locking them into a room together and forcing them to talk, I don’t see how.” Stella laughed. 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but that sounded like a great idea to Emily. “We may have to resort to that.” 

“You might be right.” 

“No, you’re not.” Kelly laughed. “You two will not lock our friends in a room together.” 

“I mean, it’s an idea.” Stella remarked. “They need to talk.” 

Kelly rolled his eyes. “They’re adults, they can figure this out on their own.” 

“That seems debatable.” Emily stated as she stood up. “I’m getting another drink.” 

Emily leaned against the bar, a few feet from where Matt was sitting, waiting to catch Herrmann’s attention; out of the corner of her eye, she saw him looking at Sylvie again and sighed. 

Matt glanced towards her. “Everything okay?” 

“ _ I’m _ fine.” she put emphasis on the _ I’m  _ part of that sentence. “Are  _ you _ ?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Matt picked up his glass, downing the golden liquor. 

“Oh, no reason, I guess,” Emily shrugged. “You’ve just spent the entire evening staring across the bar like a lovesick puppy. You know staring isn’t going to get you anywhere, right? Do something.” 

“I think you know it wasn’t me that asked for space, and it definitely wasn’t me that said we could never happen.” Matt sat his now empty glass down. “I’m just respecting her wishes.” 

“You’re in love with her.” 

Matt respected Emily Foster and her complete lack of a filter or fear of speaking her mind, but he wasn’t going to respond to that. He wasn’t sure he would know how to respond, even if he wanted to; he had been deliberately trying not to put too much thought into how deep his feelings for Sylvie went. 

It was a lot easier to ignore his feelings if he didn’t put a label on them, but he knew it went a hell of a lot deeper than just  _ liking _ her.

“I forgot how you just ignore the rules of polite society and just say whatever you want to say.” 

Emily sighed, grabbing the beer bottle Herrmann sat down in front of her, ready to go back to her table. “Talk to her, Casey.” 

* * *

“Okay, we have to do something.” Stella grabbed Emily and Gianna by their arms and pulled them inside Molly’s. “She’s so sad and I cannot take it.” 

Sylvie had just wrapped up a lovely toast to Stella and Kelly; it had been beautiful, but it would’ve been impossible for those that knew her best not to see the sadness in her eyes when she talked about the kind of love they shared and how it was what everybody wanted. 

“I literally accused him of being in love with her and he didn’t deny it.” Emily stated. “I mean, he didn’t admit it either.” 

Stella eyed the storage room. “You know, locking them in somewhere and forcing them to talk is not the worst idea.” 

“Are you sure that’s not the several glasses of wine you’ve had tonight?” Gianna asked. 

“It’s possible.” 

“Look, as much as I want to see Brett happy, count me out of this plan.” Gianna laughed as she shook her head. “They’re technically both my bosses. Casey might not take it out on you, since you’re marrying his best friend and you live together, but me? Nah. Not risking it.” 

“Fair enough.” Stella grabbed two wine glasses as Gianna walked back on the patio and turned to Emily. “What’s the plan?” 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Emily laughed. “I’m all for it, but you know they might both be pissed at us for a while.” 

“If it works, they’ll thank us for it. And if it doesn’t, well, they’ll get over it, eventually.”

“Okay.” Emily agreed. “We need a game plan.” 

* * *

Sylvie was searching for the glasses Stella had asked her to find in the storage room; she wasn’t looking quickly, happy to have a minute alone after an entire evening of plastering on a smile and socializing. 

Not that she wasn’t happy for Stella and Kelly, of course she was, but there was nothing like a night dedicated to celebrating other people’s love to remind her of the state of her love life. 

Hearing noise near the entrance, Sylvie didn’t bother to look up, assuming it was Stella, coming to see what was taking so long. 

“What exactly am I looking for?” 

Sylvie froze at the sound of Matt’s voice; from her spot, she couldn’t see him and she knew he wouldn’t be able to see her. 

“What kind of glasses?” Matt asked, then there was the sound of a door slamming closed. “Stella, what the hell?” 

Sylvie was going to kill her; she stepped out from behind the shelf she had been searching. “Tell me she didn’t.” 

Matt’s head jerks towards her in surprise that quickly faded as he realized what Stella was doing. 

“It would appear she has locked us in.” Matt twisted the knob again. “She’s got something blocking us in.” 

“I’m going to kill her.” Sylvie sighed. “I’m actually going to murder her.” 

“The line to do so will form behind me.” He mumbled as he continued to mess with the door; he could get it open, but he’d likely cause some damage. “Do you have your phone? I left mine at the bar.” 

“Mine’s in my purse, stashed behind the bar.” She groaned. “Why would she do this?”

“I suspect Emily is also involved.” He’d seen Emily and Stella whispering back-and-forth half the night, but he hadn’t thought much of it. “And I’m assuming it’s because they think we need to talk.” 

“Are we suddenly back in 7th grade? How childish is this?” Sylvie shook her head. “Literally going to kill them.” 

Matt nodded his agreement, moving towards one of the shelves. “I wonder which of these bottles of alcohol is the most expensive?” 

“Probably that Macallan. That’s my dad’s special occasion scotch. It’s over three hundred for a bottle.” Sylvie pointed out the bottle. “Why?”

“Because if Stella’s going to lock us in a back room of a bar -” Matt grabbed two glasses from another shelf after grabbing the bottle Sylvie had pointed out. “I say we drink the expensive stuff.” 

“I agree.” Sylvie accepted the glass he handed her. “I know we’re blaming Stella, but it also screams Emily. I’m sure they’re equally guilty.” 

“True, but Emily doesn’t work for me. I can’t make her life a nightmare.” 

“I’m sure they mean well.” She sighed. “Even if they’re terribly misguided.”

* * *

They’d settled into a tense silence. 

Sylvie had pulled herself up to sit on the counter, sipping at the scotch in her hand while staring at the ceiling. 

Matt was pacing the length of the room, imagining all the ways he could make Stella Kidd’s life at work a nightmare; he knew he wouldn’t do any of them, but fantasizing about it was an entertaining way to pass the time. 

“Couldn’t you get the door open?” 

Matt looked towards her in surprise; she hadn’t spoken in several minutes. 

“Sure.” Matt admitted. “It’d definitely do damage to the door in the process, not to mention whatever the hell they’ve got blocking the door.” 

“No, I’m sure somebody will notice soon.” Sylvie sighed. “Let’s not damage Herrmann’s property.” 

Matt had doubts about anybody noticing soon; their friends were all on the patio, and most of them were toeing the line between tipsy and drunk. 

Sure, somebody, probably Herrmann, would notice the door was blocked, eventually, but  _ soon _ was questionable. 

Truthfully, being locked into a room with Sylvie didn’t bother him; he was angry because he knew she didn’t want to be there, not because he didn’t want to be. 

“Can you please stop with the pacing?” Sylvie groaned. “You’re making me anxious.” 

“Sorry.” Matt immediately stopped, turning to look at her. “Since we’re stuck here, should we talk about it?” 

Sylvie didn’t take her eyes off the ceiling. “What’s there to talk about, really?” 

Matt had plenty of things he wanted to say, but he was sure she didn’t want to hear them. 

“We said we didn’t want things to be weird, but they have been anyway.” 

“I don’t know how to change that, Matt.” She sighed. “I can’t just turn my feelings for you off like a switch, so we can go back to normal. I wish I could.” 

“I can’t turn my feelings off either.” He replied. “But I don’t want to, which it seems like you do, and I don’t understand why.”

“You think I want to?” 

“You said we couldn’t happen, you said there was no regardless of Gabby, you asked for space, you  _ just _ said you wished you could turn your feelings off.” Matt exclaimed. “What else am I supposed to assume?” 

“It’s not what I want.” Sylvie snapped. 

She still had her eyes trained on the ceiling, not trusting herself to look at him; she didn’t notice him coming closer until she felt his hand on her knee. 

“Then please, tell me what it is you want.” He knew he sounded like he was pleading, but he didn’t care; he  _ was  _ pleading with her. “Talk to me, Sylvie.” 

His words had the impact he was hoping for; she finally looked towards him, even if her watery eyes caused him to feel like there was a vice grip on his heart. 

“What do I want?” Sylvie jumped off the counter, putting distance between them. “It’s not this. This is killing me. I hate this. The not talking, the tension, the not knowing how to act around you now. I  _ hate  _ it, I don’t want any of this. I want… the one, not just a nice guy I can see myself with, but someone I can’t see myself without. I want someone I can build a future with, a life, a family.” 

“Sylvie, I -” 

“Please, let me get this out.” Sylvie couldn’t bring herself to look at him, but she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye as she paced, exactly like she had just asked him not to do. “I want someone that I can always be myself around. Someone who doesn’t just listen to me, but understands and never makes me feel crazy or ridiculous. And the thing is,  _ you  _ helped me realize I deserve all of that, even if you didn’t know that’s what you were doing.” 

“You deserve all of that.” 

“And for a second, I thought I’d found it.” She wiped her eyes, shaking her head. “But I also want someone that I know will always choose me, that they aren’t settling for me. I  _ don’t  _ want to be a consolation prize.” 

“Sylvie.” Matt grabbed her wrist, stopping her from pacing; she turned towards him as he stepped closer. “You’re not a consolation prize.” 

Sylvie glanced down at their hands as his hand slid down from her wrist to hold hers, then looked up at him. “Then what am I?” 

“You’re the person I want to be with. The  _ only  _ person.” Matt promised. “You’ve been the only one on my mind for a long time now, and I tried to get you out of my head, but it didn’t work. For the first time in my life, I can’t seem to let something go, and I don’t want to.” 

Sylvie searched his face for any trace of doubt, but she knew he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it; all she found was the sincerity she had come to always expect from Matt. 

“Then don’t.” 

Matt took two steps to close the distance between them, his lips crashing into hers. 

* * *

“What the -” Sylvie put her hands on Matt’s shoulders at the sound of Herrmann’s voice, pushing him back gently. 

As the sound of something being moved on the other side of the door started, Sylvie hurried to straighten her sweater, even if she was sure the state of her hair and flushed face would be dead giveaways to the fact they’d spent the better part of half an hour making out. 

“As soon as we’re out of here, I’m getting my bag and going to my apartment.” Sylvie ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. “Meet me there?” 

Matt stole another quick kiss before he nodded, straightening his collar, just before the door opened. 

“What the heck happened?” Herrmann asked. 

Sylvie hopped off the counter. “Stella and Emily.” 

Herrmann glanced between the two of them, then shrugged. “They’re both pretty drunk. You two good?” 

“Yeah, just ready to get out of here.” Matt replied. 

Sylvie hurried out of the storage room and back out on the patio; she scanned the crowd until she saw Stella, sitting at a table with Kelly, Capp, Gallo, Gianna, and Emily. 

“That was  _ very _ mature.” Sylvie tried her best to sound angry; she wasn’t anymore, but she’d let them think so, at least for a day or two. “Who all was involved in that little stunt?” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Gallo replied quickly.

“I took no part in it.” Gianna laughed. 

“No, it was just me and Stella.” Emily stated. “We were just trying to help.” 

“We were, really.” Stella nodded. “Don’t be mad.” 

“I’m going home.” Sylvie sighed. “Congratulations, again, on your engagement. And Severide? Good luck. You’ve got your hands full here with this one.” 

Kelly laughed. “I know.” 

“Goodnight.” Sylvie turned on her heel to head out, her eyes meeting Matt’s with a smirk. 

Matt forced himself not to watch her walk away, forced his eyes towards Stella. “I hope you like running ladder drills, Kidd.” 

Kelly grinned; he could see right through Matt. He could tell he wasn’t angry. 

“I’ll survive.” Stella replied.

“I’m going home.” Except he wasn’t; he was going to Sylvie’s, and they’d figure that out by morning. “See you tomorrow.” 

* * *

“You know, at some point we should probably thank Stella and Emily.” 

“Maybe.” Sylvie laughed as she rolled over on her bed to rest her head on his chest. “But I’m perfectly fine letting them sweat it out for a day or two.”

“They’ve probably already figured out I never came home last night.” Matt glanced towards the clock. “I’m sure they’ve dragged their hungover selves out of bed by now.” 

“Then we might as well enjoy this little bubble until we have to go to shift tomorrow, since we’re never gonna hear the end of how they  _ helped  _ us.” She laughed. “Seriously, Stella and Emily are going to tell this story for the rest of our lives.”

He smiled; he liked the sound of  _ the rest of our lives _ coming from Sylvie. “They did force us to talk.”

“I’d like to think that was inevitable.” Sylvie tilted her head up to kiss him. “It would’ve happened, eventually. They just meddled and hurried it along.” 

“And I’m glad they did.” His fingers traced patterns absentmindedly on her bare shoulder. “We wasted enough time.” 

“We’ve got all the time in the world now.” Sylvie smiled. 

“We do.” In one swift move, Matt flipped them over so he was hovering above her on the bed. “And I don’t plan to waste any of it.” 

“Good.” Sylvie reached up to run her fingers through his hair. “Neither do I.”

“I love you.” Matt felt like he should’ve been afraid it was too soon to say it, instead he felt like it was overdue. 

Sylvie didn’t just smile in response; she beamed. “I love you too.” 

* * *

Matt and Sylvie hadn’t left her apartment since they’d come from Molly’s until it was time for shift; they’d ridden in together in Matt’s truck, which was now parked on the street in front of 51, and they were sitting, staring at the firehouse. 

“What do you think the odds are that Stella has already talked to Gianna about how you never came home?” Sylvie asked. 

“And Mackey has already told Cruz? Or worse, Gallo?” 

She laughed. “Oh, yeah, if Gallo knows, then the entire house knows for sure.” 

“Yeah, we definitely know the kid can’t keep a secret to save his life. That’s been proven.” Matt grinned as he opened his door. “Honestly, the odds are pretty high, I think.” 

“I agree.” Sylvie opened the door, jumping out of his truck as he walked around the front towards her side. 

“Before we head inside -” Matt put his hands on her hips, pushing her gently backwards until her back was against the truck. “And shift into professional, Captain and PIC mode.” 

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, his hands not leaving her hips until she put her hands on his shoulders. 

“You’re gonna make us late.” She grinned. “ _ Captain _ .” 

“Remind me again why we decided my suggestion of just calling out today was a bad idea?”

“Something about how we’d have to leave my bed eventually and we might as well get it over with.” Sylvie smirked. “And I think we agreed that skipping work to stay in bed felt a little too much like horny teenagers.” 

Matt nodded. “Right.”

“Come on.” She laughed, linking her arm through his. “Let’s go.”

As soon as they walked up towards the firehouse, they could see Kelly and Stella sitting on the front bumper of 81, grinning at them. 

“Well, good morning.” Stella smirked. “And you’re welcome.” 

“Good morning.” Sylvie tried to hide her grin. “But I don’t remember thanking you for anything.” 

“Oh, that’s okay. You don’t have to thank me.” She laughed. “I’m just glad it worked and we won’t have to see both of you being all sad and mopey around anymore.” 

“I was not moping around.” Matt mumbled. 

Kelly snorted as he stood up, putting his hand on Matt’s shoulder as he walked by. “Yeah, you were.” 

“Shut up, Sev.” Matt leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I’ll see you inside.” 

Sylvie watched Matt catch up to Kelly, shoving him in the shoulder. “I think they’re children in grown men’s bodies.” 

“Most men are.” Stella laughed. 

“Most men are what?” Gianna asked as she around the corner of the truck and stepped into view. 

“Children.” Sylvie laughed. “Stuck in men’s bodies.” 

“Oh, a hundred percent.” Gianna grinned.

“It  _ worked _ .” Stella informed Gianna. 

“What worked?” Gianna glanced towards Sylvie, seeing the grin on her face. “ _ Oh _ . It worked?” 

“You’re going to be gloating about this for ages, aren’t you?” 

Stella smirked. “Oh, absolutely. I’ll be telling this story at your wedding.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

“Do you want to call Emily and tell her?” Stella asked. “Or should I? Or should we call her together?” 

It seemed to Sylvie that it was purely a rhetorical question since Stella had already pulled her phone out.

“Hey girl.” Emily’s voice answered as Sylvie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her best friends. 

“Girl, it worked!” Stella exclaimed. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Casey never came home after Molly’s -” Stella stood up, moving to stand next to Sylvie so she could see Emily on the screen. “And then they walked up to the house this morning arm in arm.” 

“Finally! It should not have taken  _ this  _ long!” Emily grinned. “You’re welcome!” 

“She hasn’t thanked us.” Stella pointed out. 

Sylvie shook her head with a grin. “Fine. Thank you.” 

“You’re so welcome.” Stella laughed. 

“Aren’t you glad you have such wonderful friends who care about you both so much?” Emily asked. 

“Who love to meddle in my personal life?” Sylvie laughed. “Sure.” 

“You two were being idiots.” Stella stated. “You just needed a push.” 

“I need to go put my stuff in my locker before the morning brief.” Sylvie shook her head. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Wait!” Emily shouted as Sylvie stepped out of the camera frame. “I know you’re going to be in the whole new love bubble for a few weeks, but as soon as you can pull yourself away from Casey for a night, we need a girls’ night to gossip.” 

“Obviously.” Sylvie laughed. “We’ll make a plan later.” 

Sylvie dropped her stuff off in her locker before glancing in Matt’s quarters; it was empty, so she headed straight for the briefing room. 

Matt was the only one in the room, sitting on the yellow couch in the corner nobody ever sat on, files on his lap as he read over one. 

“That’s not your usual spot.” 

He looked up from his paperwork with a smile, motioning towards the empty seat next to him on the couch. “I know you like to sit at the front of the class so you can hear everything, but…” 

“Don’t tease.” Sylvie laughed, sitting down next to him, turning her body to face him. “You  _ can’t  _ hear in the back. I do not know how you and Severide ever hear a damn thing over everybody’s whispering, standing all the way in the back.” 

Matt shrugged. “How’d it go with Stella?” 

“She called Emily. We’ll never hear the end of it from either of them.” 

“We already knew that.” He laughed. 

“You know, I  _ am  _ grateful for what they did. Not just because they forced us to talk, but because I feel like in a weird way, it shows how much they actually care.”

“Because they care enough to meddle?” 

“They were willing to risk pissing us both off on the chance it would help.” Sylvie shrugged. “I think it shows they really do just want us to be happy. Which of course I knew that already, but it’s always nice to have the reminder, you know?” 

“It’s always good to know people care.” 

“Exactly.” She smiled. “I’ve got great friends, a great boyfriend. I’m just really happy.” 

Matt glanced towards the open curtains, but he didn’t see anybody around and leaned over to kiss her quickly. 

“What happened to ‘professional, Captain and PIC mode’?” Sylvie grinned. 

“Couldn’t help myself.” He shrugged. “I’m just really happy, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> And you can always find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chifirefangirl) or [Tumblr](https://atiredfangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
